Another Hero of Fair City
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In Fair City, another hero from the likes of a curious boy will emerge to stop the crimes committed by many villains. Wordgirl doesn't trust the new hero as she and Captain Huggyface observe the boy's responsibility and action to being a hero. With two heroes, this will create an even bigger issue with villains committing more crimes and their private lives to hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome Wordgirl fan readers, to a another story of mine. No it's not the sequel to "In the Words of Madness," for I need to come up with the plot. This story is more family-friendly story when I came up with the idea. I know there was another hero named Mathboy in the show, but I might have him appear in this story. This story will introduce a new hero, a hero who is fun and cheerful while having the will and heart to help Fair City.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Hero Has Arrive

"In a nice afternoon at Fair City, there was a robbing in the city's jewelry store," announced the narrator before a scene appears in the store. "People are feared to see the Butcher trying to find another expensive items, and Wordgirl seems to not yet arrive in the crime scene."

The innocent bystanders are stuck in piles of meat preventing them to move or run away for help. The Butcher chuckled as he look at the incredible jewellery behind the counter with Reginald also stuck in the pile of meat as well.

"I can't believe Wordgirl hasn't come to save my precious jewellery," complained Reginald. "And to think you of all people are going to succeed.

"Well get used to it. Look at all these jewelry that could cost so much for my only purpose!" shouted the Butcher with the items being place on his bag for the people who worked were afraid of the meat-filled villain. "Wordgirl has not save the day yet, I think I can-"

"Stop right there!" spoke out a voice that cut off the villain.

"Who laid that?" asked the Butcher to see not Wordgirl.

No, confronting the villain was a young boy exactly like Wordgirl's age with brown skin, brown eyes, and a black mask that only covered the top half of his face while having his brown hair back reaching up to his neck. He only about 5' 2" tall and wear black jeans, a red short-sleeves shirt, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, a yellow belt with small items attached to it, and a strap wrapped on his upper body holding a long a thin metal stick. The innocent bystanders stare at the boy in awe and worry if he was going to stop the bank or get hurt trying.

"Now who in all of the weird people here are you," rudely asked Reginald. "And don't get me starting talking about your clothes."

"It's me, the newest hero in Fair City," said the boy proudly. "By the way the Butcher, it's 'who said that.' Were you just surprise to see me and just said laid."

"No, it's just I get confused with some words. But I wouldn't have you stop my robbing!"

The Butcher then begin to summon his meat products to the young hero, which the boy panic at the moment. As the meats were aiming to the boy, he manage to dodge them if the meats were dodge balls. The meats end up stacking up behind the boy, allowing them to block the entrance of the store. The unfamiliar hero look around frighten to have meat products thrown at him quickly, but he then change his expression to determination.

"Now that made my heart beating. No wonder Wordgirl has struggle facing you," said the boy.

"Really?" the Butcher surprisingly to have his work as a villain with meat products. "I'm flattered you gave me a... Uhh, I forgot that word!"

"Compliment?" spoke out the boy.

"Yeah, thank you for you're help. I'm never given notices to being the toughest enemy Wordgirl has. As much as thank you that complement, I'm still going to rob this bank!"

"And thank you for being my first enemy to make my hero debut," thanked the young hero before he start to run towards the meat villain.

"Oh no you don't!" the Butcher shouted as he was going to use his powers again to prevent the boy for foiling his robbing.

In a sudden action, the boy grab the metal stick and begin to hit the meats away from him. The Butcher saw this in shock and tried to shoot more meat products to the boy. Every product were blocked by the metal stick for the hero to be safe. Bystanders watched amazed of the young hero's defense. The boy then run to the right and roll to the left to slow down the villain from shooting the meats. The frustration grow for the villain as the boy was avoid the meats to get even more close.

"It would be easier if you stop moving so much!" the Butcher angrily shouted to the boy.

"Well I got to be there to stop you," said the young hero with a grin on his face to get close stopping a crime. "Have a treat for your meat."

The boy manage to hit another meat product, a slice of ham, to let it bounce back to it's user. The Butcher didn't saw his own meat product hit him on his face, covering his eyes to pause his reign of meat terror power. He toss the ham off his face to only see the boy jump in the air. While watching the boy falling near him, the boy grab something on the yellow belt and throw it at him. The Butcher saw a small pink rectangular shape item land on him, and it burst to a large blob to hold him down. The boy then landed on his feet while putting the metal stick back to his back. The bystanders cheer for the new hero whistling and shouting good complement to the hero.

"That was amazing!"

"How did he do that?"

"He manage to defeat the Butcher easily without superpowers."

All of these complement made the new hero smile in glee to have people cheer for his act of heroism. He look at the contained Butcher struggling to get out of the substance.

"What is this stuff?! It's sticky and I can't get out!"

"That is just a lot of sticky gum on you. That pink little box released a lot of of the chew gums so a villain like you couldn't get out in a blob," explained the boy laughing quietly before walking up close to the stuck villain with a cheerful expression and taking the bag of the jewelry. "By the way, it's bubble-gum flavor as you can we with the pink color blob."

"Alright, we get it. You saved my jewellery store, but now I want my precious jewellery back," spoke out the jewellery clerk.

"You didn't say please," said the hero as he cross his arms and his left foot tapping.

"Please," said Reginald before the hero place the bag on the counter.

"Your welcome," said the boy proudly walking away.

Right when he was going to exit, he was push back as a burst of the pile meat blocking the enterance was now out of the entrance. There, the bystanders and the Butcher saw the original hero of Fair City floating in the air staring with a worry expression on her face. The hero was none other than Wordgirl, with her monkey sidekick Captain Huggyface on her back.

"Huggy, we were too late to-"

Wordgirl was surprised to see the Butcher, one of her toughest enemy, stopped by someone else.

"Oh, it looks like someone stop him. Now who did this," Wordgirl questioned.

"That would be me," said the another hero in front of hero.

Wordgirl look down at the boy that looks like her age surprised to witness another hero who stopped the Butcher. Captain Huggyface hop off Wordgirl and walk to the boy. He look around the another hero to see if he wasn't a hero at all.

"Aww, he looks adorable," complimented the new hero seeing a cute monkey sidekick.

Huggy continued to observe the new hero, but he point at the metal pole the hero has.

"That's used only for defense," spoke the boy as Huggy then point at his belt. "It has the gadgets I need to stop a villain, but I wouldn't tell you where I got it from. Look, I'm just another kid who want justice service to the villains."

"Well then fellow hero, can I get your name please?" asked Wordgirl.

"Since you asked, the name's..."

A sudden burst was heard as the two hero saw the Butcher out freely. He was going to summon his meat products to the two hero before Huggy pounce on him. Then Wordgirl use her super speed to to get to the villain and contain him by the pile of meat the bystanders were in. Wordgirl smiled to do her duty as a faithful hero as the now free bystanders cheer for her, but she look at the new hero walking away.

"Wait! I didn't get your name," said Wordgirl as she was going to go after the beginning hero.

"It's Marble," said the new hero in a serious tone before he used his belt to release a grappling hook on the buckle and he went off to the city before the police has arrive to get the already stopped Butcher.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers, to the second chapter of "Another Hero of Fair City." I was surprised to see how you guys like the beginning. I was thrilled to continue working on this story, since now in 2016 a lot of comic book films are releasing and I thought of making a fanfic about another hero besides Wordgirl. So without further a due, let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Student and Friendship

"On the Fair City elementary school, the kids in the playground were now getting back in class disappointed to not continue their fun," announced the narrator. Violet was walking back to look back with no clue where was her best friend Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob."

"She's always gone everytime I look for her. Where can she be?" Violet concern about her friend before turning around to see her best friend and her pet monkey behind her. This surprise the blond girl to know Becky couldn't just disappear and reappear at anytime.

"Hey Violet, Bob and I were playing hide and seek. Bob was a good at hiding," said Becky with a smile that was false.

"Really? That sounded like you had so much fun, but you forgot about me," Violet disappointed to not have fun with her best friend.

"Oh no! I'm very sorry Violet... I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay, at least you had fun."

Becky could see the her best friend feeling blue, which didn't feel right for Becky to see on Violet's face. Bob pat Becky back to comfort her, yet she wasn't feeling comfortable to let a friend down like what she did. That was one of the con's of being a superhero. They walk back to the school building and through the hallways, where they search for their classroom silence.

"Hey Becky, Violet, have you heard the news?!" shouted Scoops as he ran to the group and walk out of breath.

"What news?" asked Violet, still not feeling happy.

"Yeah, what news Scoops?" asked Becky as well, trying to have a conversation going between her and Violet with Scoops.

"There's a new student coming to this school, and he is going to be in our classroom!"

"That's actually news, for I want to met a new face around here," said Violet in happiness. "Maybe we can be friends?"

Becky felt as if Violet was trying to say she does want want as her friend, but she didn't let that thought bother her with her friendship with someone she knows since they were little.

The three kids made it to the class, as Bob then went through the window to climb a tree next to the class window. The rest of the students got in their seat with boredom and stress, yet Becky was still hurt to not spend time with Violet for the thousands of time since becoming a hero. She sat at her desk at the front of the class as Scoops sat somewhere else, but Violet then sat to another seat back of the class.

'I must have really hurt her feeling. I wish I can do something about it', thought Becky as she look down at the desk and think of a way to apologize to Violet.

The bell rings as the classroom was full of students, and a female teacher with black hair on her forties has arrived to the front of the class.

"Alright class, before we start our lesson I have a surprise for you. We have a new student here in our class," announced the teacher.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't we have enough students already to fill this class in," spoke the boy genius Theodore "Tobey" McCalister III.

"Well Tobey, this class still has one more room for our new student to come over, so how about we meet our new student," said the teacher as she signal someone from the classroom door.

All the students look to see a boy in their same age with brown skin, brown eyes, and brown messy hair that reaches to his neck, enter the class and stop at front of the chalkboard. He wear black jeans, a white T-shirt, and black shoes. The boy look nervous as he hold his black backpack straps tightly.

"Introduce yourself to the class," spoke the teacher as the boy then smile.

"Well... My name is Max Will. I used to live in New York City before my father and I moved for a new start. To start fresh for our lives."

"Now what do we say class," spoke the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Max Will," greeted the class, while made Max happy.

"And nice to me you all," said Max before he chuckle delighted.

"Now that we have greeted the new student, Max can go to his new seat. Now Max, you can seat where Violet is at. Violet, can you raise your hand so Max can go to his seat."

Violet couldn't believe she was going to help the new student go to his seat. She raise her hand slowly before Max then begin to walk towards her. He then look at Violet with a smile on his face and raise his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Max as Violet look stunned. She felt happy to have someone greet her and her cheeks turn red.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Max look at the empty desk next to Violet's and turn his backpack off his back to put it behind the chair to sit down on his new desk. Violet continue to look at Max before she turn around facing the teacher. Becky watched the whole thing, feeling something about the boy. The boy reminds her of someone, someone she's not familiar with.

'He reminds me of someone, but I need to speculate more about the new kid,' thought Becky before she turn around to the teacher as well.

"Now that we finally have our new students, we shall continue our work on Math," spoke teacher with the students grumbling and complaining of having enough about math as a reaction.

"Yes!" shouted out Max until he covered his mouth with his hands. The students look at Max confused and shock. A boy who likes to do math! That doesn't sound normal for the students looking at Max, yet he chuckled nervously to have many odd stares at him.

* * *

The bell rings as every students of the school has finally walk out their classes happily heading to the cafeteria. The kids would line up and get their tray to have their food to eat. Max was looking for a seat to sit, but it seems the whole cafeteria was filled already.

"How are you doing Max Hill?" asked Scoops while he approach Max. "My name is Todd Ming, or better known for my art in journalism "Scoops." I write for the school newspaper.

"Really, that sounds like a perfect job for a person called Scoops. I respect you passion for journalism," complemented Max.

"Why thank you. Now can you tell how you feel about the school?"

"I could, but I'm looking for somewhere to sit. I'm kind of hungry," said Max before his stomach rumble, making the two laugh.

"I do I have a seat for the two of us if you want to seat with my friends and I."

"I would like that. Thanks Scoops."

The two walk through the cafeteria as the ground of kids mind their own businesses and conversation. Max look around the place to see some odd kids, and what he means by odd is there was a group of what may seems to be off kids. He saw the smart kid who's named Tobey in his class sitting alone, a blond girl who looks high class with many students trying to talk with her, and a younger redhead girl with a overrated dress going to each group of students. Well, he didn't mind them as Tobey and himself sat down with Violet and Becky eating their lunch.

"Here we are, and here's where my friends and I eat and hangout."

"Well, it's nice to met classmates. I can't wait eat," said Max with hunger staring at a sandwich, milk, and a small salad.

"Hey Max, you should try this peanut butter and jelly sandwich my mom made for me. It's really good for your stomach," said Violet who was in a better mood before.

"If you say so."

Violet gave a piece of the sandwich for Max to have. She hand it to him as he look at it suspiciously before put it in his mouth. His eyes open widely and his tongue tasting something he never tasted before in his life. He chew on the piece to short it so he can swallow the best thing he ever had.

"Unbelievable! This is breathtaking. This is really good,' said Max with happiness as Violet was proud of giving the new kid a good impression. "How does your mother made it very good?!"

"It's a secret recipe," said Violet secretly as Max was shame to not know the delicious recipe, as Violet giggled at his funny act of sadness.

Becky then smiled to see how her friend was very happy and the new kid was actually nice and funny in his own way. She could trust this new kid to be friends with Violet and Scoops. This could mean Max can be her friend too.

"So Violet, is she your friends?" asked Max as he look at Becky with curiosity.

"Ummm..." Violet couldn't answer since she still didn't feel happy after recess.

"If she is, then it's good to have friends. I feel good to have you guys as friends," Max continued to talk with Violet looking at Becky. "All of us are friends, are we?"

Violet and Becky look at each other before they smile at each other for their friendship has be going on since they were little. Violet realize she couldn't just push off Becky. It made her think she was doing the same thing Becky didn't mean to do since Bob is her pet, and she needs to take care of Bob for his health and safety.

"Becky, I'm sorry to ignore you. I'm just sad that we don't spend time together as we used to do," Violet apologized to Becky.

"No, I'm sorry I'm busy when you want me to hangout with you. I should be apologizing to you," Becky apologized to Violet.

"So you are friends," Max interrupted. "This is true friendship. This is how friends should talk to each other and..."

Violet and Becky look at Max with bothered face.

"I killed the mood, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," said Becky before Violet giggled at the comedic situation.

"It's alright, as long as we're friends," said Violet with much comfort and calm mood.

"This could go to the front page of the school newspaper," spoken Scoops with his small notebook notebook and pencil. "True friendship help friends get along, and new student learns the power of friendship."

All the four kids laugh with such a ridiculous joke, yet Violet's and Becky's friendship wasn't affected and they met a new kid who just became their new friends. The day seems to go well for all of them. Becky felt that her daily life is still balance from her life trying to be a normal girl to a superhero. The word hero then brought the memory of a new hero in Fair City. If she can meet with the hero again, she could talk with the hero about a arrangement. A arrangement that can help her spend more time with her loved ones and have the hero be more recognizable.

Out of nowhere, Bob appeared to the table staring at the food the students were having for lunch. Max who haven't bitten his sandwich saw Bob and grab his sandwich to him.

"You some bubby, I still have milk and a salad to give my energy for the rest of the school day," asked Nax with Bob staring at the sandwich with a trance of hunger and nodding. "Here you go, you sweet thing."

Bob grab hold of the sandwich and took a bite with much joy.

"Aww, he looks adorable," said Max with much happiness to see a cute monkey eating a sandwich. "Who does this little belongs to?"

"That would be Becky. She named him Bob," Tobey mention as Max look at Becky and Bob.

In that moment, Max look at Becky and Bob again, and again, and again. Becky then look at Max weirdly for acting foolish.

"You are lucky ma'am. I wish I would have a pet monkey," Max said sadly, yet he smile at Bob and pet him on his head. "He's also soft."

Although Becky thought Max was just being himself, she begin to think how he acted when Scoops told him Bob is her pet monkey, and the way he behaves with the comedic gimmick. Sounds like someone she knows, but who?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome everyone to another chapter of "Another Hero of Fair City." I want to say I'm very impressive how everyone like this story. It's a few stories I wrote without horror and the first to be a K+ rating. I thank you for reading and liking the story. Now let's begin reading this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Marble's Recognition

"It's now 2:30 p.m. with many students in the elementary school now running out in excitement," announced the narrator. "Through the crowd of kids, there was Becky, Bob, Violet, Scoops, and Max walking in a group laughing at their joyful day."

With the sun still high in the sky of the day, many kids emerge from the school while others simply walk out of the school. The bell rings to the students ears as they get out of school. Becky, Bob, Violet, Scoops, and Max were behind from the other kids getting out school with the conversation they are having.

"So how do you feel being in this elementary school Max?" asked Scoops with a delightful smile.

"I actually enjoy being here. Although I feel most of the kids have no interest being taught in school," response Max with a curious tone.

"Sometimes the students are bored with some of the lessons, but I'm very interest in my education," said Becky.

"Me too," said Violet.

"Count me as well, but Max is very interest in education than anybody I have ever seen," said Scoops with a questionable tone in his voice.

"Well, my parents always encourage me to like school and always focus on my assignments and school activities. It's what I'm actually good at, which does fit into my personality well," mention Max with a smile. "I can become the smartest person alive with a childish behavior."

"It's good that your parents encourages you to be who you want to be. My mother always supports my passion of being an artist and my joyful behavior," spoke Violet.

"Hey, we have something in common!" said Max happy as Violet chuckle at his cheerful response.

"I also enjoy my education. I'm good in my vocabulary," Becky added as Max look at her surprised.

"How many words can you define?" asked Max in a foolish detective voice.

"Well quite a lot Max. Becky is the only person who has define even the toughest of words," answered Scoops with Becky feeling pride to what she can do. "Except for one time in the Fair City Spelling Bee where she miss spell..."

"I think Max have a outstanding thought of how good I am with most vocabulary words," said Becky feeling embarrassed as she knows Scoops joked about her misfortune error in the Spelling Bee.

Through the time they were walking home, they enjoy every conversation they all had as Bob beside them was happy to enjoy their company. In a few minutes, Scoops was the first to leave to his home, and then it was Violet next to go home too. It was now Becky, Bob, and Max walking to the direction Becky was heading to her house. The three were then quiet with Max thinking about something and Becky looking at Max. She felt as if they met before, but she doesn't know him much.

"So what are you thinking about?" asked Becky to Max.

"I was just thinking of my time here in Fair City. I barely came here yesterday afternoon," said Max as he was calm. "My parents just finished unpacking our stuff this morning."

Becky heard how he actually move to Fair City yesterday. It seems odd that this new hero, Marble appear in the same day as Max came to Fair City. Evening the timing could connect.

"Is that so?" said Becky. "Have you ever heard of a superhero named Wordgirl?"

"Wordgirl? Oh, the girl with the red and yellow costume! She is okay being the superhero of the city with great power, but have you ever heard of Marble, the non-superhero of the city?"

"I barely heard of him. His first appearance was battling one of my... I mean one of Wordgirl's tough villain, the Butcher," said Becky worried he might heard her mistake.

"Well he totally stop him before Wordgirl ever came to the scene! I heard he talk with the Butcher in combat as a to get him to make the Butcher distracted!" said Max in excitement.

"How do you know that?" asked Becky with suspicious.

"I was at the scene, the cops barely came when the new non-superhero had like a grappling hook belt flee to the city!"

Becky look at Max with so much suspicious that made Max feeling uncomfortable. Even Bob look at Max suspiciously as well. The two kids and the pet monkey stop walking with Max still being stare at with discomfort.

"Is it something I said?" asked Max uncomfortable.

"I don't know Max, but why do you like the new hero Marble?"

"Because he doesn't have superpowers to stop bad guys in seconds. Why do you like the superhero Wordgirl?"

"Because she represents an idea and believe of justice while also making a positive contribution to people by her vocabulary words."

The two look at each other eye to eye with suspicious. Huggy look between the two kids worried something might happen. Max then open his mouth to say something to Becky.

"That can be a good reason why you like Wordgirl," said Max in agreement.

"Really?" asked Becky.

"If she wants to represent an idea and believe of justice while giving a positive feedback to the citizens, then I would consider a good superhero. Although Marble is a great new hero."

"If Marble have the courage to stop villains with gadgets and his own will, then I too can agree with you. He's a good hero that show not all hero have superpowers."

"Like the quote, 'not all heros are born, they're made.' It proves from the new hero."

The two kids then start to continue walking as they were happy why the two heroes of Fair City are respected from the two. Becky look at Max smiling with glee, and she also smile with glee as she know Max have respect for the superhero Wordgirl. She still doesn't know why Max sound off when he mention Marble, and why he know much about Marble. Maybe, just maybe... No, Max doesn't look like a crime fighting type of person, yet Bob try to think if Max is Marble.

"So where to you live Max?" asked Becky calmly.

"I live in the house in orange and yellow. You can see it right there," mention Max as he point a house in orange and yellow like he described.

"Oh, I actually live close to your house. Ses the house across the street and three houses down. That's my home."

Max look closely to see a house across the street with the color sky blue.

"I guess we're neighbours," said Max before he chuckled.

"Yeah," said Becky as she too chuckled at the funny thought Max was going to live near her home.

"Well I going home right now. We should talk more about heroes."

"Maybe we should," respond Becky as Max then walk to his house.

Becky and Bob watch Max walk to his home, yet they look at each other with a questionable look.

"Can Max be Marble Huggy?" asked Becky silently.

Huggy only response with monkey sound while nodding.

"But it could be possible, yet I don't see Max with a black mask and gadgets."

* * *

When Becky and Bob enter the living room, she settled her backpack down to the floor, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. T.J. Bosford, the biggest Wordgirl fan, is now wearing a black mask watching yesterday's jewelry rob stopped by the new hero Marble.

"When citizens witness the new hero of Fair City, many children are now starting to like this new hero," spoke the new report. "Witnesses were very impressive with the work of the new hero stopping the Butcher, one of the most fearful villain, without any powers. Police say the hero's name is Marble as Wordgirl told them that was the hero's name."

T.J. was in awe to hear the new hero name. Becky and Bob walk close to T.J. to see if he was going to be Marble's new biggest fan.

"So T.J., hear about the new hero," asked Becky.

"Heck yeah, and he's actually cool!" said T.J. excited. "Another hero of Fair City stopping crime, but he does need superpowers to stop the villains. That makes him evening more cooler than Wordgirl."

"But you're still the biggest Wordgirl fan, right?" asked the now worried Becky.

"I still like her, but I just think it makes a true hero from a person who has no powers. That what makes Marble the coolest hero."

Becky sighed with the idea of another hero taking control of the criminals of Fair City. The last time she allow another hero to take care of Fair City, it turns out that said hero was trying to takeover the world. She is not going to let that happen with Marble. With the now popularity he is getting, Becky needs to observe his heroism since she want to see how he deal with the crimes. Some villains are tough to battle, yet Marble stopped the Butcher from robbing the jewelry store giving the amount of times Wordgirl has been attacked by meat products.

While think the quick heroic efforts from Marble, she suddenly hear a bell ringing. Know school is over, it must be from the bank. Her super hearing have always help her know when a villain will begin to strike. She look at Bob with serious face that Bob indicate it's time to fight crime.

"I have to go to the library T.J.," said as she grab Bob and begin to walk towards the door.

"Okay sis," T.J. response with Becky now exiting and change to Wordgirl with Bob now Captain Huggyface with two words.

"Word up."

* * *

In the back, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy had citizens and workers in the bank covered in ketchup and mustard while laughing evilly. He then begin to grab the money in a bag before he heard someone entering. He look to see his number one enemy, Wordgirl, with her pet monkey sidekick, Captain Huggyface.

"Stop right there!" said Wordgirl, yet there was another person who said what she said at the same time.

Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, and Chuck see the another hero Fair City is now talking about.

"Who's behind Wordgirl?" asked Chuck himself.

"I'm your another friendly neighborhood hero, Marble," announced Marble. "And I have to say, never did I ever had to face a man 'crusty' dangerous as you. You see what I did there."

Most of the hostage laugh at the joke with Chuck confused of what Marble said.

"I don't get it?"

"You see... I put crusty from the crust part of the sandwich to replace the word criminality, since you're the Evil Sandwich Making Guy. Sandwich pun intended in the joke," Marble response.

"Now I get," said Chuck as he chuckled.

Marble then look at Wordgirl with a smile and waving at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here," said Marble in joy. "Did you know I'm starting to become a popular hero in Fair City just like you."

"Well I am the hero of the city," mention Wordgirl.

"But I'm another hero of the city. We both must fight crime for the good of Fair City."

"Alright, but you must know I need to watch your act of heroism."

"What you talking about Wordgirl?" Marble asked with his mask indicating one eyebrow raise.

"Since I'm the first hero of Fair City, my sidekick and I must see how you deal with villains," explained Wordgirl with Huggy nodding to the idea.

"So in other words, you don't trust me! I'm... I'm heartbroken," said Marble pretending to be offended. "That's really hurtful to know the first hero hate the another hero."

"Umm... When do I start leaving," asked Chuck feeling awkward from the moment between the two heros.

"Hold up there buddy, it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking," said Marble looking at Chuck. "Now I'm being rude to talk with a villain while having a conversation with the original hero of Fair City."

"Okay everyone, let's just get to where we were here for," said Wordgirl as she was prepare to stop the bank robbery.

"Alright Wordgirl, let's battle!" said Chuck as he was ready to pull out his sandwich product gun.

Wordgirl and Chuck was in a intension stand off. Captain Huggyface with his stomach rumbling behind Wordgirl in hunger and Marble looking in boredom to see the hero versus villain stand off.

"Don't you think it's kind of cliche?" question Marble to Wordgirl and Chuck, which they didn't listen. "Or it's just me."

Wordgirl charge first, yet Chuck pull out his gun to shoot a large amount of mustard to the hero. Wordgirl was then stop with mustard trapping her and Captain Huggyface, yet the pet monkey sidekick was licking the mustard.

Chuck then look to see Marble acting like a cowboy in a gun stand off. The evil sandwich guy look at the new hero with determination to beat the newcomer. As Chuck was going to use his gun, Marble use the grappling hook from his belt to take his sandwich product gun away quicker than the villain expected.

"Now to use one of my best weapon," said Marble as he pull out a rubber band and stretch it aiming at Chuck.

The new hero shoot the rubber band with the scene now in slow motion. The hostage look to see the rubber band moving quickly towards the villain. Wordgirl couldn't believe Marble use a rubber band to stop Chuck, and Captain Huggyface was still licking off the mustard. Chuck blinked slowly and look terrified to see a incoming rubber band. At last, the rubber band made impact to Chuck's face, as he jerk back and fall down. Marble then skip to Chuck to see him stunted.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" asked Marble.

"No," Chuck respond

"Did anybody see that coming?"

All the hostage move their heads to say they didn't witness a rubber band to stop a villain. Wordgirl was then free as Captain Huggyface start to lick the ketchups and mustards from the hostage. She then walk to Marble with confusion.

"What did I see," asked Wordgirl.

"You see, a rubber band just stop a bank robbery," said Marble with a smile in pride.

"How?"

"Well, let's just say rubber bands are the deadliest weapon known to man. You wouldn't know that because it's dangerous towards humans, and not aliens with superpowers that have durability."

In that moment police entered the bank to see Chuck down and the two heroes standing together.

"Who stop Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy?" asked a police officer.

Wordgirl couldn't believe she was going to mention a rubber band stopping the robbery.

"It was..."

"It was both of us!" shouted Marble. "I was having trouble trying to get Chuck when Wordgirl, being the good hero she is, help me beat Chuck."

Wordgirl couldn't believe Marble lie to the officers, but why would he do that.

"That's incredible. We thank you Wordgirl for helping a fellow hero stopping the villain," said another officer.

Marble walk pass through the police officers as they gather around to talk with Wordgirl, and pull out a small silver flashlight to the hostage as Captain Huggyface free them and went to Wordgirl. The hostage look at him confused after a quick flash happen from the device.

"Remember, Wordgirl assist me battling against Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy. Right?"said Marble as the citizens nod to him.

"Oh look at the time, I must get going Wordgirl!" said Marble before he exit the bank.

Wordgirl look to see Marble gone, but she was happy she knows Marble a good hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of "Another Hero of Fair City." This story is really gaining interest from you guys, and I am really trying to make this story great like a Wordgirl fanfic or work should be. I enjoy writing this story and I want to thank you guys for reading it. It really helps show you care for the story, which that motivates me to continue working on it. Although I am writing this story for you guys, I want to say that school has been rough these past few weeks. It seems I'm always too busy to not write write, but don't worry, I will also have the time to write for you. So, without further ado let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Another School Day Surprise

"It's another faithful day at school as Becky is walking with Bob and her new friend Max to school," announced the narrator. "Let's see what they are talking about."

The sun was up and the sky has no cloud in the sky, which makes the day a beautiful morning. In a beautiful morning, Becky was walking with Bob while holding lunch bag her mother gave her and having her green backpack, and Max was walking along side seeing what was in his lunch bag with his black backpack.

"Yes! I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and juice box with the excellent flavor orange, and cookies to keep my energy going when it's lunch time," said Max with happiness while Bod was looking in the lunch bag with hunger. "If you want to have some of my lunch Bob, we have to wait when it's lunch."

Bod sighs to not get the chance to having a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Becky was looking through her lunch bag to see a regular sandwich, apple juice, and a banana.

"So, what did get from your parents for lunch?" asked Max with curiosity.

"Well, I have a regular sandwich, apple juice, and a banana," said Becky with a smile on her face.

"A regular sandwich is good and the banana is great, yet apple juice is not my favorite juice," said Max with while closing his eye and shifting his head side to side on disagreement.

"Why don't you like apple juice?" asked Becky with one eyebrow raise.

"It's because it has a plain flavor. Unlike an orange juice with provides a sweet flavor."

Becky chuckle as Bob nodded in agreement.

"See! Evening Bob knows I'm right. High five!" said Max as he held his hand high for Bob to high five him.

The two kids and the pet monkey were soon greeted by Becky's best friend.

"Hi Becky, hi Bob, and hi Max," said Violet as she approach the group with her own lunch box and having her pink backpack.

"Welcome Violet, to the lunch bag association. May you identify what is inside that lunch box?" asked Max with a deep voice to try sound like a military general.

Violet giggle from the terrible impression and the funny way to ask someone what are they having for lunch.

"Well General Max, I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an orange juice, and chocolate chip cookies," respond Violet trying to pull off a soldier impression.

"Hey, that was pretty good," said Max with a smile. "And everything thing you say is what I also have for lunch!"

"No way!" said Violet in disbelief. "Then it must be a message from the universe that we are going to be best friends just like me and Becky."

The two kids smile in glee as Becky smile to see Violet having another friend to keep her happy. There's always time when Violet is sadden to be alone when Becky is saving the day as Wordgirl. Now that Violet knows she is the superhero of Fair City, it seems Violet still kind of fell alone and isolated. She wishes she could be an average girl who can spend more time with Violet. Now that Max is here and is their new friend, he could help Violet not feel isolated.

"The way you said that made it much like a fantasy story. Two friends who were met because of the universe," said Max with a movie trailer narrator.

"That does sound like a fantasy story," said Violet with joy.

"A story?!" suddenly appear Scoops with his little notepad and a pencil while having his backpack. "I'm trying to look for an interesting story for the school newspapers, yet I have not heard any interesting stories."

"How about a story about the school lunch? Those lunch foods they service haven't really been given my tongue a satisfying taste," Max recommended. "That's why I have my own lunch in my bag."

"It could work, but I bet there are already thousands of stories dealing with the lunch foods," said Scoops with boredom. "It must be a story students wants to read in the school newspaper."

The four students and the pet monkey continued to walk while thinking of a good news story to add onto the newspapers, but as they arrive to school, they saw a bunch of students gather up in the front of the school. The four look at each other in curiosity to the one and only "best" student in the school.

"I, Victoria Best, am having a birthday party," announced Victoria Best, a blond student Max have seen wearing a pink skirt, grey long sleeve shirt. "It is the best birthday party you will ever get to be joining."

The students cheer for Victoria as her gorilla pet was standing by her passing the invitation letter to every student lining up to go to the part. Max was curious to join, but he looks at Becky and Violet's face seeing much annoyance from the girl he never met.

"Is it me, or do I sense hatred?" asked Max who Scoops just shrug.

"Well Max, that student is Victoria Best. A girl who wants everybody to know she is the 'best' person in the world," said Becky still bothered seeing Victoria Best being popular for her harsh attitude and crime she has created from time to time.

"She is mean to be popular. I remember one time she thought my art work was terrible just because my drawing didn't have glitter," said Violet, who felt sad and mad for having her art being bad for no reason.

"No way! She's actually a drama queen. Ha-ha!" responded Max while laughing so loudly.

The students heard Max's laughing and look back to see the new kid was laughing at Victoria. Victoria herself notices the new student she saw in class laughing creating a commotion. She felt anger for her invites being ruined by one boy who she don't know much, yet it allow the girl to believe he wants to crash her party.

"Hey Scoops, maybe this was the story you were looking for. I can see it now! In quotes, "The Day the Evil Queen Celebrate Her Birthday," or maybe..."

Max felt Bob's poking his shoulder, as he whip his tears of laughing in his eyes, he notice every pair set of eyes were looking at him. He even felt a powerful stare coming from Victoria. In that moment, he knew he mess up.

"I'm dead," Max whispered before Victoria Best start to walk forward.

"And who dears to interrupt me? Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah... A drama queen," respond Max as he grinned hearing the students shocked.

"A drama queen?! No you foolish boy, I am Victoria Best! I'm the best there is and the best there was at anything, especially making a great birthday party for me."

"I don't understand why you got to be the best. Nobody is perfect in this world. Yeah there are some kids who can sing, draw, or write, but they don't do it because they are better. They do it because that's their talent," spoke the boy who responded with wisdom and truth.

The crowd of students whisper to each other from Max's speech, yet Victoria Best was not going to let her be out-bested by him. With a devilish grin, she pulls out her pink flute that causes Becky and Bob to be cautious of Victoria's plan to use her power instrument.

"If you must know, I have the talent to have everyone listen to whatever I say," said the girl as she brings the instrument close to from the lips to the hole.

"Oh yeah? I like to see that," said Max who is underestimating her.

Becky and Bob eyes open widely as they quick step away from the groups of students. Victoria Best begins to play the flute with her fingers pressing to each hole for the right musical note. The musical notes travel to the unaware Max as he hear the music to his eyes. His face suddenly changes expression to a kind of trance. His eyes change to purple and groan in mind control.

"Now Max, what were you saying about me?" Victoria Best asked in glee as she knew she is going to make a fool out of him.

"I... I was saying..." Max couldn't get the words out, given suspense to the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly, a bright yellow flash pass by the group of students and Max had small earplugs on his ears. His eyes were normal in a second, and he was looking around seeing many students waiting for him to say something.

"Come on, tell me something good about me," Victoria Best continue to insist making Max to tell the words she wants to hear.

"I was saying... You really should join band," said Max calmly.

"What? Don't you mean I'm the best?"

"Well, I wouldn't say the best, but you're great."

Victoria Best was in disbelief, so she held her instrument to be preparing to play again. That is until the bell begins to ring. Every student heard it as a message to enter the school. Victoria Best sigh in defeat, but she glare at Max for the last time before she walks into school.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked Scoops with Violet by his side.

"Yeah, I just felt like something change in me," respond Max.

"Well, we got to go to class before the second bell rings," add Violet as she and Scoops begin to walk quickly.

"Hey, where is Becky and Bob?" asked Max before he look back to see Becky and Bob standing behind him.

"What do you need Max?" asked Becky with a confuse expression.

"Oh nothing, just confuse of what just happened by there," replied the boy before the two students begin to walk.

Max then pull out the earplugs to see it red and yellow with a Wordgirl logo. He was confused to see them in his hands, yet he puts them in his pocket and continues walking to the class. Becky and Bob, however, were curious of Max's reaction. The two students and the pet monkey was about to step in class when a little redhead girl step in front of them out of nowhere with a wide smile joy and happiness. She was wearing a pink dress that looks a bit related to a princess dress.

"Why hello there, would you three like to come to my birthday party? Today is my birthday" asked the little girl who tries to make her voice sound adorable.

Now Becky didn't want to answer to the Birthday Girl, yet Max didn't actually mind at all.

"Well, how can I say no to a happy birthday girl like you," replied the boy with a smile and pet the little girl on her head.

"That's great! Make sure you will come to my house for my birthday party."

Birthday Girl hand a little pink paper before quickly left the trio with Becky in disbelief of Max's choice.

"She seems really nice. I wonder who she is."

"You don't want to know," whispered Becky before they enter their classroom as the bell ring the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "Another Hero of Fair City." It's been a long time since I have update on the story, but I was busy with school work and stuff. Now with Winter Break on, I have the time to do so. Now let's read shall we.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Birthday Girl's Outrage  


"Now in the playground where Becky is with Bob, yet they kept an eye on Max as he continues to look at the earplugs she gave him to avoid an embarrassing attack by Victoria Best," announced the narrator.

On the swings, Max continues to scan around the Wordgirl earplugs as he didn't know the child superhero gave it to him. He doesn't remember what happen or how it got to his ears, but his mind mostly thought about how fast the superhero got to give him those. It scared him a bit o realizes her powers are phenomenally overpower. She can do what any living person can't do. That was one thing he was concerned about the Fair City's hometown hero. Her powers are overrated and she can do whatever she wants to. Then another question hits him.

'Did she found out?!' asked Max as he look around seeing the rest of the students playing and having fun. 'If she knows who I really am, then I'm going to be in big trouble.'

He sign as he put the earplugs away in his pocket to look for the classmates he was friends with when a familiar person stepped in front of him.

"Hi friend... I just want to ask what is your name?" asked the Birthday Girl. "I forgot to ask because I want to be your friend."

Max put a smile in his face to see how a small girl actually being sweet towards him.

"Why my name is Max. Max Will," Max responds. "And I am grateful to have you as a friend. Especially a friend who's birthday is today."

"AWW! Thank you for saying that," replied Birthday Girl as she smiles cheerfully. "I hope you will give me a special present, because you make me happy!"

"I will give you the biggest birthday present you will ever get! And it's going to be the **_best_**."

After the word best, the two now friends heard an evil chuckling behind them. They turn around to see once again Victoria Best with her hands on her hips. Or as Max is going to call her...

"Hey is Drama Queen!" he spoke loudly for everyone to look at the convention about to developed.

"I'm not Drama Queen! I'm Victoria Best!" shouted the rich girl. "The best person to be here. There is a reason why my last name is best, not dumb or loud."

"And... what's your point?" asked Max as he doesn't know why this girl is butting in on his convention with the Birthday Girl.

"My point is when you say you would going to give that little want to be Disney princess the best birthday present ever, I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a peasant like you could beat someone who's name is Victoria Best."

"So, you have your own birthday party coming up. Why don't you just care about your birthday party I will have fun with hers," said Max as he points out the Birthday Girl.

Every student response with oh as Becky and Bob couldn't believe that was going on between the two kids now.

"Are you saying her birthday party is going to be better than mines? Oh please, all she ever wants for her birthday is more people celebrating her birthday, but no one has ever come to bother!" shouted Victoria as Max was shocked to hear the offensive strike at the younger girl. Max was afraid Birthday Girl was going to cry, but he saw rage in her eyes instead of tears.

"For your information, Victoria Waste!" said the Birthday Girl. "I will have the **_best_** birthday party than you will ever have. Only mine! Mine! MINE!"

As she says mine three times, Max back away to see the small girl growing tall and turning green. The rest of the students were in shock to see the Birthday Girl now growing close to 50 feet and her skin was green. They all scream and run away in panic. Becky could not believe Birthday Girl was at it again, only this time she is going to talk with Max about this sine he was his and Victoria's fault to get in the argument. Speaking of the two, Victoria ran away from the Birthday Girl as Max just disappeared. Scoops ran to the scene with a camera and his small notebook while Violet ran up Becky.

"This could be the story I need for the school's newspaper," said Scoops as he quickly takes each picture in 2 seconds.

"Well, it looks like you have to save the school day," said Violet as she quietly chuckled at the comic scene during school time.

"You're right. Come on Huggy, we have to stop Birthday Girl from causing and problem as of now," said Becky as she grabs Huggy before the two rushed pass the panicking students and hide behind a tree to become Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface.

Wordgirl fly up with Huggy on her back as they spot the Birthday Girl chasing Victoria Best out of school. The superhero flies quickly to get in front of the Birthday Girl.

"Stop right...!"

Wordgirl was cut off as Birthday Girl blow the hero away. The superhero was flipping away in air, with her monkey sidekick hanging on the hero with dear life. Wordgirl mange to stop herself from the constant flipping, but she witness Victoria Best was in Birthday Girl's hands. Victoria tries to pull out her flute, but Birthday Girl grip was too tight for her to move more to do so. She was scared to be confronting by an anger tall green child, but then Wordgirl fly to push the Birthday Girl back. Birthday Girl was wobbling as she tries to gain balance, yet this causes her to let go of the blond girl.

"Oh no!" panicked Wordgirl as she attempt to fly to the falling Victoria, only to be grab from her cape by Birthday Girl before she throws her up to the sky. Birthday Girl then looks to see the sidekick monkey on her arm, so she was annoyed by this and tries to swing her arm around to get him off. Huggy hold on tight to see Victoria was close to the ground. He has to jump off to get her, but he saw another figure coming to Victoria.

It swoop her to the ground safely as the girl was being care by another hero. She at this hero to see it was a boy in her age with a black mask covering only his upper half of his face with his hair nicely combed back.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the hero who's voice sounds calm and authorizing.

"Y-Yes," response Victoria, as she was embarrassed to be carried by a boy. "You must be that new hero everyone is talking about."

"Yes I am, for my name is Marble. Your name is...?"

"Victoria Best," replied Victoria with comfort.

"Well, I can see why you are call best," said Marble before he places her to the ground on her feet. "Now you excused me, I have to deal with Green Giant over there."

Marble uses his belt grappling hook to zoom off as Victoria look at Marble with a blush on her face. Marble went to a roof of a small building to see Captain Huggyface climbing on the giant green girl head. He then quickly jump onto the giant's left shoulder to now see the monkey sidekick on her other shoulder

"Hey Captain Huggyface, do you know where I can find your boss? She's supposed to stop this a minute ago!" said Marble as he quickly hop off the shoulder to see a giant green hand smack the shoulder he went off.

He went with his grappling hook to another building's roof to see a yellow light spin around Birthday Girl. He stay and watched to see the green giant girl getting dizzy from see fast light moving around and fell on the street with her bottom. The yellow light slows down to see Wordgirl descending to the ground as Marble hop to the dizzy Birthday Girl and then hop down to Wordgirl.

"Well, well, well, I guess you didn't need my help after all," said Marble with a grin on his face.

"And what took you so long to get the job done," said Wordgirl as Captain Huggyface came down to watch the two child heroes talk.

"I saved a girl which you fell to rescue and I never encounter a giant in my life. I thought you have experience to stop her on the quick, but I guess I spoke too soon."

"Well, at least we stopped-"

Wordgirl was cut off again as Marble begin to zip-line with his grappling hook. She watched to see the hero spinning around Birthday Girl with the cable connected to the grappling hook. He then stops to land next to Wordgirl as they see a tied Birthday Girl.

"Okay, now that we have stopped her from causing a further damage, I need to know more about this girl like who she is and so forward," said Marble, which he wants any information needed to deal with her in the long run.

"Well, she is known as Birthday Girl, who thinks her birthday is everyday..."

"What, you say she celebrates her birthday every day?"

"Yep every day, and she wants everyone to believe it is her birthday. I know a friend who wants to give her the best birthday present at her birthday party. I hope he finds out she wants him to do that every day."

"I think he'll figure it out," whispered Marble.

"Like I say, she wants everyone to know it's her birthday every day, but if one person doesn't respect her or appreciate her birthday..."

"She will turn to a green anger giant birthday girl," concluded Marble as he looks at Birthday Girl to see she was looking around at the two heroes in anger.

"Hey, get me out of this thing! I want to tell that no good blond Victoria a piece of my mind," spoke Birthday Girl as she struggles to be free.

"Well Birthday Girl, I guess you have to wait until the police will..."

"Give a big cake!" shouted Marble as Wordgirl and Birthday Girl look at him surprised. "Yeah, Wordgirl and I will ask the police to give you a big birthday cake for your birthday. You are going to love it when you get it."

Wordgirl just face palmed to this ridiculous lie he was saying. Captain Huggyface thought he should get a cake too since he felt his stomach rumble in hunger.

"Really?" said Birthday Girl who was surprised to receive this news. "Will it be chocolate? That's my favorite flavor."

"Yes it is, but I'm going to have to help them make the cake with Wordgirl helping us carry it to your house. It might take a while, but it will be here for your birthday."

"Oh boy!" said a happy Birthday Girl before she was shrinking to her normal size and her skin was back to normal as well. "Can you guys come to your birthday party?"

"I wish we could Birthday Girl, but we don't have the time to do so with all the superhero job and stuff, but make sure you ask your friends to join. They will love it," said Marble with a smile as Wordgirl appear to smile as well with Huggy.

"Okay," she said before she asked, "Who's going to take me back to school?"

The two superhero look at each other before the two point to each other as Huggy chuckled at their childish behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Hero's Rubbish Duty

After the Birthday Girl fiasco that happened when school started, every student was talking to each other about it. They spoke Victoria Best really poke the bear and she was going to be punished, or maybe either Wordgirl or the new hero Marble was going to stop it. They have no idea what really went down as it was taken place at downtown of Fair City, but they could only wonder. The bell rings as the students finally sit in their own seat. The teacher watches to see many students going to their correct sit. One by one, each student sat on their seat with the teacher now ready to take attendance.

"Meanwhile, the two superheroes are going back to school through the city in different direction," announced the narrator.

Wordgirl was flying to the school with Captain Huggyface and the Birthday Girl on her back. She was annoyed by how the Birthday Girl would 'wee' a lot with Huggy holding her to make sure she doesn't fall. It's a bother when the super hearing can hear that much louder than an average person has to hear. Marble on the other hand was enjoying using his grappling hook on his belt to swing through the city. He like the feeling of letting gravity brings him down just to get back up as he was going to touch the sky. He would do some flips as he swing around, but it came to a halt when he heard a bell ringing. Wordgirl was close to the school first with her flight when she too heard the same bell.

"The bank!" the two heroes shouted in panic.

Wordgirl settle the Birthday Girl on the school grounds. She was about to take off when the Birthday Girl hold on to her cape.

"Wordgirl, can you make a promise," she kindly asks as Wordgirl was getting worry about the possible bank robbery.

"I don't think it's the right time to..."

"I want you and that other hero to come to my birthday party. I know I have been rude to you and your pet monkey, but it would mean so much if you do."

Both Becky and Huggy were surprised to see Birthday Girl wanting them to come to her party. They were more surprised of how kind she actually asks. Not the same forceful permission she always does when she wants people to celebrate her birthday. Wordgirl descend to the ground and hug the small girl.

"Don't worry Eileen, Marble and I will come. After all, today is your birthday," said Wordgirl as she take off to the sky and fly away.

Eileen, the Birthday Girl, smile to have Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface finally come to one of her birthday party.

* * *

Marble was the first to get to the bank. He looks around the area to see two individuals who were holding a bag on the backs with wick smiles on their faces.

"Stop right there gentlemen!" announced Marble as the two individuals look at the hero in front of them.

Marble was actually stunned to see one of the two has a giant left hand. He knows that how the size of a hand should be, but there this man with a huge hand. The man look around is mid 30's, with brown hair, a rounded face, and standing in a bit shorten height that goes with his round frame. The other individual was a guy in a blue suit with glasses on his face. He was the leaner of the two who looks so energetic. No matters how they look or appear, Marble knew he still have to stop them from their potential robbery.

"Now that I got your attention, I need you fellas to-"

"No way, I know you! You are the new hero the rest of the villains have been talking about!" shouted the man in the blue suit excitedly. "Oh boy, it's great to have a new face around here."

"It sure does," said the rounded man with the huge hand. "We actually get tired of dealing with Wordgirl, who just like to poke fun at us for actually trying to commit a crime."

"Big Left Hand Guy is right! She just sits and waits for us to make a single move before she just scoop us up and take us to prison."

Marble couldn't believe to hear the things they were telling him. Wordgirl couldn't bully the bad guys like that, can she? It didn't fit her character as a role model to treat them this way. It was crazy to believe, but they have mentioned her incredible powers. She can act like it was an easy task to simply take down two guys. About those two guys...

"Wait! What was your name again?" asked the young hero, who realize that the name of one of the guys was a bit strange.

"Oh, well I'm Big Left Hand Guy, and this is-"

"INVISI-BILL!" shouted out the man in the blue suit as he adjusts his glass. "The man who can disappear and reappear, the man no police officers cannot see, the man who will go to places without anyone knowing it!"

Invisi-Bill then disappear as Marble was shock to see the man gone from thin air. He looks around to be aware of his surroundings. The hero felt a height on his shoulder, which he quickly turn to see the man again.

"No way, you can teleport!" said Marble loudly in surprise.

"Oh no my dear friend, you have not heard me when I say I can be invisible. Just watch me do it," said Invisi-Bill ad he disappear once again. "See, I told you I can be invisible. I can talk to you young lad and you have no idea where I could be."

Marble look around as he pull the metal staff from his back to be armed. He looks around the area as Big Left Hand Guy watch how this would turn out. The young hero wait to be prepared that will come to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready receiving a pat on the back. He quickly swings the metal staff, but it didn't hit anything but air. Marble look around again to make sure he was ready for anything.

'This is insane. I can't defeat this guy if I can't see him,' thought the hero as he heard a footstep on his right. He strikes, but he misses once again.

"Come on buddy, you wouldn't get to anywhere with that kind of swing," said Invisi-Bill with a chuckle which bother Marble.

Invisi-Bill then reappears in front of Marble to flick his nose. Marble react by slapping his hand back from his face. The underrated villain chuckle once again before he disappears. Entering the bank was Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface, who was ready to stop the robbery they heard previously. Instead, they witness Marble just staring around the area with his metal staff.

"Umm... What are you doing Marble?" asked the confused Wordgirl.

"Quiet it; I'm trying to look for-"

"Boo!" shouted Invisi-Bill who reappears beside Marble, as the young hero got scare. "I knew you will fall for that."

"Invisi-Bill, Wordgirl is here!" mentioned Big Left Hand Guy as he pointed out the superhero.

"Welcome, Wordgirl! You decide to come here to stop us. Well, you're going to have to wait your turn. Don't you see that I'm having fun with Marble?"

Marble sigh in stress to not capture Invisi-Bill, yet he has the opportunity to get something from his belt. He presses on the small object in his hand and decides to throw it to Invisi-Bill. The villain saw this and turns invisible. Marble then ran to Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface and place his metal staff in front of them.

"This will help us take cover from the mess," said Marble as his staff stood still and it created a force-field around them.

"What mess?" asked Wordgirl before the bank suddenly disappear from the view.

The shield was cover by black stain. The force-field disappears as the bank was stain by black paint. There in the mess was Big Left Hand Guy, who uses his hand to prevent the paint from getting to his face. He was still a mess, but he wasn't cover in black like his partner in crime. Invisi-Bill was covered by the black paint from top to bottom. He removes his glasses to reveal the only part of his face that wasn't stain by the paint.

"Oh now look at the time! Big Left Hand Guy and I must get going. We don't want to-"

"Too late!" shouted Marble as he pointed his staff at the villain.

The hero aims the staff at the villain to press a little button. The staff then shoots out a capturing net that was heading towards Invisi-Bill. He didn't react quickly enough as the net surround him. He struggle to get out of it with the net and paint on him to block his vision.

"Hey! I was caught off guard!"

"Well, I guess you know how I feel when I had to find you when your invisible," added Marble as Big Left Hand Guy was about to help his friend.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Wordgirl as she use her super-speed to get Big Left Hand.

The villain tries to strike at the superhero with his enormous hand, yet he was too slow to get near the bright light of Wordgirl. Marble just watch the scene between the hero and the villain in amazement. The villain look like he was desperately trying to at least defend himself, but he was catch and in a blink of the eye he was in the net along with Invisi-Bill.

"Aww man, we could have gone away if it wasn't for you two heroes! Although it was fun to meet a new face," said Big Left Hand Guy as Invisi-Bill nod in agreement.

"I hope we get to see you next time buddy. You were actually great back there," said Invisi-Bill with a smile on his face.

"Oh... Why thank you," reply Marble with a smile on his face as Wordgirl thought it was weird to see the conversation. "Well, I'm going to call the police to get you guys, so I guess this a goodbye."

Marble walk away from the captured villains and pull out a small mobile device from his right pocket to make a call. He dials up the number and talk to the police department. Meanwhile, Captain Huggyface notice Wordgirl's face expression. He saw anger on her face while she watches Marble talking on the phone.

'Hey, what's up with you? Marble stops the bank robbery,' spoke Captain Huggyface in his monkey language.

"I know Huggy, but Marble seems to be careless of his duty as a hero and the villains are being too nice of him," inquired Wordgirl. "Do you see this mess? He literary painted the bank black.

'But Becky...'

"I know we have been too messy crimes, but he can't act this careless when he is doing his job."

'Come Becky, he's still new this this and what's wrong with having a hero who is independent?'

"Since you asked Huggy, he is creating a bad example for people who look up to heroes. A hero is a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities."

'Marble has courage and has achieved something you and I haven't achieved.'

'But he's not noble. He thinks it's just a game to play hero and villains. He can't do that."

Marble was done calling the police as he turns to Wordgirl.

"Alright guys, the police will be here to get those two to prison and I can now-"

"Marble, we need to talk," said Wordgirl as Marble felt her stare stabbing him.

"What did I do?" asked Marble, for he was afraid he has done something wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Peace

On top of a building, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface watch as Marble use his grappling hook to appear at the rooftop. The hero was smiling, but he took one look of her and his smiles fades to a concern look on his face.

"Is there something wrong we need to discuss?" asked Marble as he was feeling a bit comfortable seeing Wordgirl looking down on him like a judge.

"There is something I like to discuss about Marble,' Wordgirl says as she descend to the roof and walk to the new hero as Captain Huggyface got off Wordgirl and stand behind her. "You have been acting careless and thinking it's a game to be a good guy."

"What are you talking about Wordgirl? I'm just doing my job to protect everyone safe."

"I know that, but it seems like you don't take these types of things serious. You have to stand in your ground and be an authority figure to everyone else. You can't just pretend it's a game you can do whatever you want."

"That's just how I do my job. I don't want to be the tough hero that everyone sees in the comics. I want to be a fun hero who does things different. It's a bit cliché-ish to have similar personality as another hero. I know you know the meaning of the word cliché."

"I do actually; it's a stereotype or electrotype."

"Exactly, I don't want to be a stereotype or electrotype. I just want to be myself and myself only. You are acting like every superhero in comics. You even like that one hero called Superdoperman."

"Superdoperman?"

"Don't ask," Marble said as he look away and stare at the city. "I know I have just come here only for a day, but I promise to protect everyone from danger. I don't care if the villains have superpowers or they are better than me. All I care is I do my job and that's it."

Captain Huggyface came to Marble and pats his arm. Marble chuckle as he pats the monkey sidekick on the head. Wordgirl understand that Marble just want to be himself when he is in costume. He doesn't want to pretend that he is a different person. He just wants to be the same person both in and out of costume. It was a stereotype that a hero has two identity and act different, but this hero acts like one person, a familiar person that Wordgirl could remember.

"Well, I guess I don't have any problem with you. Although, it might be easy to be identify if you act the same in costume. You could be exposed to the media, isn't that right Max."

Marble look at Wordgirl with widen eyes as Captain Huggyface was surprised.

"Really? You just call me out like that Becky," mentioned Marble as he smile while Becky lightly chuckled as Huggy look at the two with a shock expression.

"Well I realize two guys who acts silly and barely move here have a lot in common I knew it was you. But how did you know I was Wordgirl?"

"Say the girl with has a pet monkey around when she is in costume and out of it. It was easy to connect to two together. Plus, you kind of exposed yourself when you gave me those earplugs." Marble reach for his pocket and pull out the earplugs before tossing them to Wordgirl. "So I want to ask you a question, were you jealous when everyone was talking about me?"

"I wouldn't say I wasn't. You just take too much of the spotlight and butting into my business," answered Wordgirl as she glare at him.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, but I'm sorry for being like that. I promise to give you a chance to battle the villains. Pinky promise?"

Marble held up his pinky as Wordgirl smiles.

"Pinky promise," she said as she held her pinky out and the two wrap their pinky.

"Aww, that was sweet of you two," spoke the announcer. "Finally the heroes have made peace to on another."

"Well there has to be peace. Heroes only make peace not violence," said Marble as he and Wordgirl let go of their pinky and look at the watch on his wrist. "Oh shoot! We have to get to class."

Wordgirl gasp as she quickly grabs Huggyface and flew away quick leaving Marble on the roof.

"Wait! Can I come?" he asked as Wordgirl reappear and grab him before flying away to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Future Planning

"As hero young heroes head to continue their school days, the villains have their usual villain meeting at Dr. Two-Brain's lair," announced the narrator as the villains were entering Dr. Two Brain's lair.

Many villains from Mr. Big, Lady Redundant Woman, and Ms. Question, to Granny May and the Whammer were there as Dr. Two-Brains himself was on the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Alight guys, the meeting has started and thank you coming. Now, we have a serious problem in Fair City," Dr. Two-Brains begins to speak as the others villains have to watch in silence. "There was a new hero by the name of Marble, and he has already taken down the Butcher, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Big Left Hand Guy, and Invisi-Bill! We already have to deal with Wordgirl, but he causing villains to not successfully committing crimes."

Every villain whispers at each other knowing how this new hero has been decreasing the crime rates of Fair City.

"What makes this new hero special from Wordgirl is that he has no powers. This hero manages to defeat criminals with gadgets."

Dr. Two Brains' henchmen appear in the stage to display a poster of Marble. Dr. Two Brains then pulls out a point from his lab coat.

"These gadgets he uses are mostly on his belt here," Dr. Two Brains said as he points at Marble's belt. "This belt has many unknown gadgets we may not see before, which makes him more unknown to us. We already know what Wordgirl does and what's her powers and weakness, but we barely know anything about Marble besides he is the age as Wordgirl."

The other villains whisper as they discuss about the new hero. Dr. Two Brains can see many worried and unpleasantness faces on each villain as they didn't want this new hero to ruin their crime spread like Wordgirl. Wordgirl was hard to battle with her powers, but this hero has new gadgets that would also take them down, then they are doom to not achieve their villainous goals.

"So, do you guys have any idea what we should do in order to defeat this new hero?" asked Dr. Two brains as many villains stop whispering and begin to think of a way.

"How about we make some kind of trap," said Grandma May.

"That might be a good start. What else can we do?"

"How about we control his mind?" suggested Mr. Big

"Wordgirl might stop you from doing that. Come on, we need a great plan."

The villains begin to whisper a way they could defeat Marble. Dr. Two Brains watch for a few seconds before a hand was raised.

"Well how about we make him a villain," suggested Ms. Question.

"What was that you said?" asked Dr. Two-Brains.

"Well, if citizens already like him, then we can make them hate him and that would make him join us."

"That's a perfect idea, but how are going to make them evil?"

"I could use my powers to make think he's a villain instead of a hero."

"Ms. Question... That's a great plan!"

* * *

Back in the school, the class was finishing up their English assignment when the bell rings. The students cheered as it was lunch time. They begin to put their stuff away in their backpacks and begin to rush out the class. As everyone was exiting out the class and walk to the cafeteria, Becky and Max was the last to exit.

"So, how are we going to help Eileen with her birthday party?" asked Becky as Bob was walking beside the two students.

"It's simply, we just need to invite people, have a big huge chocolate cake, and have birthday games and stuff to make it fun," replied Max as the two were lining up to get lunch.

"Yeah, but Victoria Best has the power to control people with her flute."

"Oh. So that's why she carries that thing around her. I thought she was in a music class."

"Well she is, which her parents just want her to be the best child than everyone kid."

"That doesn't like good parenting."

"They aren't, but they still care for each other."

Becky and Max got their trades and get their lunch, which was grilled cheese sandwich, grape juice, milk, and a small salad. Bob tried to get lunch, but the lunch lady won't let her as he was a monkey. Bob was sad to not have lunch, yet Max brought out his lunch bag.

"Here you go Bob, you can have them. This school lunch looks good to eat," said Max as Bob grabbed the bag and thanked Max.

The two students and pet monkey look around to see Scoops and Violet were still in line to get their lunch, yet a certain birthday girl was waving at Max to come sit next to her. Max look at Becky, who shrug her shoulder as the trio walk to Birthday Girl's table.

"Great, you came to sit with me," Birthday Girl cheered as the two students and the pet monkey sat down. "I can't wait for my birthday party. I can feel it's going to the greatest one in my life. I can feel it."

"I bet it will be Eileen," said Becky. "So do you know who you are going to invite?"

"I don't know yet, but I know I'm not going to invite Victoria," said Birthday Girl. "That reminds me, I have these birthday card that I would like my friends to pass around.

Birthday Girl reaches for her backpack and brought out a pile of invitation card on the lunch table. Becky, Max, and Bob were surprised how large the pile was. The two students look at each other before they begin to grab the invitation and start passing them out to the rest of the students.

"You are invited to the greatest birthday party by Birthday Girl," said Becky as she passes her pile of invitation. "There's a big chocolate cake..."

"Here you go, a lifetime birthday party by the Birthday Girl," said Max as he pass his pile of invitation. "There's going to be Wordgirl and Marble as special guest..."

That caught the attention of two students in the cafeteria, Victoria and Tobey. For Victoria, she couldn't believe that the Birthday Girl has two superheroes of Fair City to come at her birthday party, but for Tobey, he want to see Wordgirl as he still has a crush on the girl superhero.

'If Wordgirl is going to be there at Birthday Girl's party, then I could come over there and I can get her to like me by using my latest robot,' thought Tobey. 'But would I-'

"You are invited to Birthday Girl's birthday party!" spoke Max as Tobey jump in surprised.

"Why you little savage, Why could you surprised me like that?!" Tobey glares at Max before he realizes something. "Wait, did you say I was invited?"

"Well, I did hand you an invitation that I still have in my hand," replied Max as he was wiggling the invitation in front of Tobey.

Tobey quickly grab the invitation as he look away from Max.

"Why thank you... what's your name again new kid?"

"Max."

"Why thank you Max, I would be delighted to join this birthday party."

Max look at Tobey weirdly before he walk away. Tobey on the other hand chuckled as he was going to impressed Wordgirl once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Operation Birthday Party Pt.1

In the police station, the officers were waiting for an emergency like a bank robbery or a cat stuck on a tree, or anything that would make them busy. Someone step in the station and they look over to see none other than Mable himself. The police officers look at the hero in disbelief that a hero would come to their station.

"Greeting officers, just the right people I was looking for," said Marble as all the officers were looking at him in awe. "I need your help with something big coming up today."

"We will help you Marble. You have helped Fair City and now we will help you. Now what do you need our help for," said the head officer as the rest were still in awe of seeing Marble.

"Well, this may not be a situation you guys often get, but I need you guys to make a big cake."

The station went completely silence as the officers were confused of what the hero said to them.

"Pardon me Mr. Marble?" asked the head officer.

"Oh don't call me Mr. Marble, Mr. Marble was my father. It's just Marble," Marble interrupted. "So yeah, I need you to make a big- no! It has to be a large chocolate cake."

"But Marble, we don't make cakes," said an officer in the background.

"I know, I know, but it's the Birthday Girl's birthday, and you know what happens when she doesn't have her birthday."

The officers thought of Birthday Girl raging in the city because someone didn't celebrate her suppose birthday. They shook as Marble was waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he asked.

"W-we will do it," said the head officer before he faces at the other officers. "Alright people, let's make us some cake."

The officers begin to move around with Marble glad they accept to make the cake. The young hero exits the station to see Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface waiting for him in front of the station door. He looks around to see some citizens watching them like they are celebrity.

'So, how did it go?' asked Wordgirl.

"It was weird at first, but they agree to help," replied Marble. "I was actually surprise that they actually wanted to help out. That was kind of them."

"They are kind officers," said Wordgirl as she lifts both Captain Huggyface and Marble in her arms and fly up to the afternoon sky as the citizens pointed at the three. 'So what else do we need for the birthday party?"

"Well, I had this idea," mentioned Marble.

"What kind of idea?" Wordgirl asked with Captain Huggyface looking at him interested to hear his idea.

"Well, I actually wanted Violet to present her art to the Birthday Girl because she makes great and beautiful art just like her and-"

"That's not a bad idea- Wait, what did you say about Violet."

'It was nothing!" shouted Marble while he blushes.

"Do you have a crush on Violet?" asked Wordgirl.

"I actually do," said Marble as he covers his face with his hands.

"Aww, that's sweet Max. Maybe you can spend times with her in the party."

"But I'm going to be Marble for the whole party Becky. I don't know what Violet would say if see knows that I'm Marble."

"Well, she already knows that I'm Wordgirl and we're still friends. What difference would it make if you did the same?"

Max begins to think about what would happen if he reveals himself to Violet. He believes that she will be upset and won't like him, but on the other hand she could accept that he is Marble and the two can be friends. Or for him he can be with Violet more than friends.

"You maybe be right Becky, I need to take a chance to see her that I'm Marble and she will understand."

"That's good to hear the cheerful Marble, now let's go to her house," said the Lexicon as she begin to fly to Violet's farmhouse.

* * *

In Violet's farmhouse, the blond was just finishing her homework and was beginning to paint at the landscape she was looking at her window. While as was dripping her brush in the green paint, she look out her window to see her friend Becky in her Wordgirl costume carrying Bob in his Captain Huggyface costume and the new hero Marble in her arms.

"Becky?" Violet said in confusion as she open her window to allow the trio to enter.

"Hey Violet," said Becky as he let go Bob and Max in her room. "We have something to ask you."

"Oh, what is that you are going to ask me?" asked Violet.

'Well we are helping Birthday Girl to make one of the best birthday party in her life, and I think that since you are a good artist, maybe you can paint pictures for her," said Marble as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh my, I never thought that I would be able to help a birthday party, but why me and how did you know that I'm an artist?"

"Because Violet," said Marble before he remove his mask. "I'm your friend."

"Max?! You're the new hero Marble!?" Violet spoke loudly in surprised.

"I know, it's a shocker, but I really need your help for this birthday party. You can paint what Birthday Girl likes."

"I don't know Max, this is kind of big for me to do," said Violet as she rubs her hands together.

"Please Violet," beg Max as he got down to his knees and put his hands on her hands. "I really need you to help us out. Please."

Violet couldn't look away from Max as he was using puppy eyes to get her attention. She blushes to think how adorable he looks.

"Okay Max, I will help out," she responds.

"That's great!" Max celebrates as he hugs her.

Violet was surprised at first, but she hugs him back. She looks to see Becky and Bob smiling at them, which she quickly let Max go with her face red in embarrassment.

"A-alright then, then I guesses I see you at the party," said Violet before she change her canvas to start her new painting. "What are her favorite things that I could paint?"

"She likes princesses, flowers, unicorns, and butterflies!" said Max before Becky pick him up and Bob up and they fly away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Operation Birthday Party Pt. 2

Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and Marble continue to travel as they continue to set up the birthday party. Max had the biggest grin on his face to be happy of Violet knowing he's Marble. Not only that, but he couldn't wait to see Violet in the birthday party. Becky and Bob were chuckling quietly to see Max so happy.

"This is going so great! I can't believe that we are going to have a large chocolate cake from the police officers and amazing arts from Violet! Now we should get some decoration." Max suggested as he fix his Marble's mask.

"If we're going to do that we should visit Eileen to hear what kind of decoration she wants," Becky suggested with Bob nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, destination to Eileen's house!" shouted Max before Becky sped up her flight.

The trio of heroes sees the Birthday Girl's house and they descend to the ground in front of the house. The three heroes walk to the front door and they knock on it. They waited for a moment before they heard footsteps. They watch as the door unlocks and Eileen opens the door.

"Oh my... Wordgirl and Marble you came!" Eileen said in joy as she ran to them and gives them a bear hug.

"D-Don't forget Captain Huggyface," mentioned Max before they were let go of the hug.

"I would never forget this adorable monkey," said Eileen as she pat Bob on the head. "Now come right in. I have many things to tell you guys."

The two heroes and the sidekick enter the house to see the pinkish and girly environment. They look around to see many drawing of flowers, butterflies, and pretty princesses. Becky was in awe to see some of the Pretty Princess collections Eileen has, while Bob and Max didn't feel comfortable being in this kind of environment. In the living room was Eileen sitting in a tea table with three tea cup on a metal plate in front of the couch.

"Come, sit here with me," she said as the three heroic figures sat on the couch and grab the tea cups they were offered. "Now good friends of mine, how is going with the setting of the birthday party?"

"Well Birthday Girl, we have already had the police officers making the biggest chocolate cake you will ever see," said Max with a smile.

"And we have a friend who is a great painter," mentioned Becky.

"That's great! Is your friend a great painter?"

"Oh she's not a great painter, she's the great painter. She can paint anything that will look alive," Max exclaimed with Eileen clapping her hands.

"That's great, everything is going so well than I could imagine. Let's cheer!" said Eileen as she held her cup high.

Everyone else did the same and thy all drink their tea. The drink was pretty good as they almost drink the whole liquid up.

"Since you two heroes and monkey sidekick are here, we can decorate my backyard for the party," said Eileen as they all begin to head to the backyard.

* * *

Victoria Best was setting her own party in her house with her gorilla sidekick helping her out. She look around here house to see the many butlers lining up with varieties sweets and drinks like juice and sodas. The decoration of the party was mostly purple confetti and purple straps around the house. Yet, she feels like there's one thing missing.

"Great! I forgot to invite people!" she shouted angrily as she sat on the couch. "How are I'm going to invite people quickly and fast?!"

She thinks, and thinks, and thinks. She continues to think until she thought of a great (or should I say evil) idea that would help her get people's attention.

"I know, I just need a special guest to help me out, and know the hero to do that," she says as she grinned evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's the Birthday Girl's Time to Shine Pt. 1

Becky, Bob and Max were proud to see how amazing the backyard was for the upcoming birthday party. Many tables were place around with white and pink tables and there was space for the guests to dance in the grasses ground. Eileen was really happy with sparkle in her eyes before she quickly hugs the trio in a large bear hug for a little girl to do.

"This is great! Now we need find a way to have a song for everyone to dance and we can have fun games for everyone to play together!"

The trio chuckle to see how happy the Birthday Girl was. Becky smile to see how proud Eileen was. Maybe it was for a fact that this was the first time her birthday was actually going to be celebrated as one. Max was just proud to see a child happy, no matter if the child happens to be a bit green angry giant. The Birthday Girl let go the three and she walk around the backyard looking at the decoration with a large smile. The heroes watch the happy girl looks around her party, but Becky super hearing pick up something.

"Oh no, they're robbing everything in Fair City!"

Becky eyes widen from the sudden news. Max look at his friend to see the worry on her face.

"What's wrong this time?" he whispered.

"The villains are trying to steal everything the city has. We need to go fast," said Becky as she was ready to fly away when Max grabs her hand.

"Hold on, we need to tell Eileen that we need to do our job or else she's going to get mad."

Becky realizes Max was right, she can't just abandon her quick or else Eileen will be upset and then she will transform. Bob look at the two heroes while they look at the Birthday Girl while she approaches them.

"I can't wait for this party to start!" said Eileen in excitement.

Then, Max had an idea. An idea so crazy it might just work.

"Hey Birthday Girl, remember when I told you that the police officers were making a large chocolate cake?" asked Max.

"Yes."

"Well, we need your help."

"M-My help… But why?" Eileen asked shyly.

"Yes, Fair City needs you to help them from the villains! They are trying to steal everything, even your cake."

Eileen gasps in shock while Becky and Bob look at him in this belief. Max could see in the Birthday Girl's eyes to stop the bad guys from trying to commit their crime (which was most likely trying to steal her cake).

"Take me to them."

Becky was surprised to hear Eileen suppressing her rage as the little girl approaches her. "I will stop those meanies from trying to steal my cake."

Max was happy to see Eileen involve stopping the villains while both Becky and Bob were stun to see this side of Eileen.

* * *

"In Fair City, the citizens are crying for help as the villains are causing rampage!" announced the announcer.

The city has the citizens running around like scared mouse as the villains were getting everything they want. From money to cheese, the villains were glad that this was their first step of the plan.

"This is too easily!" shouted Dr. Two-Brains. "It's like there's no police officers to stop us!"

Meanwhile, the police officers were waiting for the cake to be finish being naked.

"How much longer to we have?" asked a police officer.

"We have to wait for fifteen minutes," said another police officer.

Back outside, Wordgirl carried Captain Huggyface, Marble, and the Birthday Girl up in the air to see many villains entering and exiting places with goods in their arms. Their smiles of satisfaction could be seen while the four descend from the ground. The villains then stop their track to see the heroes they were looking for, and the Birthday Girl? The villains place their goodies on the ground and they surround the four individuals.

"Hey Wordgirl, can you tell me who are these guys, because I haven't met them yet," asked Marble.

"Sure, we have Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Mr. Big, Ms. Question, Steve McClean, The Whammer, Seymour Orlando Smooth, The Learnerer, and Captain Tangent."

Marble look around to see a pale scientist with a small brain on the side of the head (eww), a woman who has other copies of herself (whoa), a grandma with a metal armor (ok), a business man with a mask (alright), a woman with a question mask board floating in the air (cool), a man with cleaning supply and a mop (fine), a man that looks like a wrestler with big arms (he looks dangerous) a man in a blue suit with a comb back white hair (he looks like he been in a game show before), a man in a bright yellow suit, and a man who's dress as a pirate.

"Okay, I have seen everything now," whispered Marble.

"So, you have finally showed up," said Dr. Two-Brains. "We were waiting on you guys to stop us."

The villains laugh menacingly with Marble ready to grab something from his utility belt.

"Hey look, it's the new hero," said Lady Redundant Woman as her and her copies pointed at the hero. "We were interested to see the hero in person, and now here he stands with Wordgirl and her monkey sidekick."

The hero was ready to use a gadget in his belt, but then Eileen begins to walk forward. The villains look confused to see the Birthday Girl with the group. They know that this little girl was a villain as well, but was she with them.

"Birthday Girl, what are you doing hanging around with them?" asked Ms. Question.

"They were helping me setting up my birthday party," said Eileen as the villains were surprise for the heroes to help her set her own birthday party. "But then you guys came here. All of you were going to steal my birthday cake; you were going to make people not go to my party. If people can't come, then there will be no BIRTHDAY!"

In that moment, the villains were backing up while Marble was clapping his hands to see the Birthday Girl in her green and large anger form. Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface were surprised to see the Birthday Girl facing the villains. There was never a villain who would go against a group of them, but now Eileen was going to save the day this time. This was her time to be another hero in Fair City.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's the Birthday Girl's Time to Shine Pt. 2

"Hey guys! This is Marble here with some shockong announcements!" Marble announced. "Birthday Girl has now become a hero! Of you don't believe me, here are the evidences. Take it away narrator!"

"Sure thing Marble. Where we ladt left off, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Mr. Big, Ms. Question, Steve McClean, The Whammer, Seymour Orlando Smooth, The Learnerer, and Captain Tangent were making havoc in Fair City when they see Wordgirl, Marble and Birthday Girl come in and save the day," the narrator spoke. "What they didn't know is Birthday Girl was angry based on a chocolate cake."

The villains were backing away as Birthday Girl was stomping her large giantic feet towards them.

"YOU DON'T STEAL ANYTHING FROM ME! NOT BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Birthday Girl shouted in rage.

The villains didn't know what to do, they were held back against a giant green girl and Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and Marble was rushing towards them. Lady Redundant first surround the heroes and sidekick with her copies.

"Alright heroes, let's see if you can get throughy copies!" she declared.

Marble wipe out his mental staff and beginn to spin it fast towards the copies. Lady Redundant copies back away from Marble, which gave Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface an opening to move forward. Once they move, Marble then used his belt to pull out a smoke gernade blinding the copies. Marble ran off from the smoke, but was quickly blinded himself by something shinnibg brightly.

"Ha! No one can get through the shinning smile from Seymour Orlando Smooth," Seymour exclaimed as he simply smile gleefully.

Marble covered his eyes and quickly reach for his belt to grab a sunglass. He puts it on and then use his staff to push back the villainous game show host.

"Ow, you can't do that!" Seymour shouted.

"Yes I can!" Marble reply back before he aim his staff and shoot a net over him.

The game show host didn't see it come as he was under a net and trapped. Marble continue to move forward before he dodge an question mark? He look up to see Ms. Question floating woth a question board.

"Okay, I have to admit it looks cool," Marble compliment.

"Why thanl you, but do you question how I got it?"!" asked Ms. Question as she begin to shoot many quedtion marks out of the question mark on the costume.

Marble used the staff to try dodging the question marks. Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface were now facing the Learnerer while he was waiting for them to make a move.

"Come on Wordgirl, you can't throw anything against me," he said with a sense of cockiness and pride.

Wordgirl knew that the Learner was one of the hardest villains to face, but she can beat with one move she has in mind.

"Huggy! Used superhero attack 967!" Wordgirl shouted as Huggy then pulls out a banana peel and throw at the Learnerer.

The villain quickly dodge the simple attack, but then the monkey sidekick jump on his face as Wordgirl move forward. Marble ran from the incoming question marks as Ms. Qiestion chuckled from him running away from her.

"That's right, run away from Ms. Question!" she chuckled laughly.

Marble then use his grappling hook to move up to the roof of a small building. He continue to run as Ms. Question followed him with her board. The yoynd hero see the end of the roof and quickly jump off. Ms. Wuestion was surprised to see the young hero avtually jump off the building. She quickly look down to see no sign of Marble. She was confused for a moment, but something fall onto her board. She look behind to see Marble adjusting his grappling hook from the board.

"Hi!" he simply said before he then throw a sticky ball towards her feets.

"What?!" Ms. Question said before Marble then jump off and bring down the board.

Birthday Girl continue to charge at Dr. Two-Brians, Mr. Big, and Captain Tangent as they try to ru. away from the green monsters following them. Granny May and the Whammer then begin to distracted the Birthday Girl.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shouted.

"We need to retreat!" said Mr. Big. "She's getting out of control!"

"Alright then, but we need to get everything we have," Dr. Two-Brains said before he whistle the other viallins to retreat."

Wordgirl notice seeing the villains running away. Captain Huggyface manage to defeat the Learnerer as the villain ran away defeated. Marble manage to get Ms. Question down to the ground, but he notice Steve McClean ready to face him with his cleaning supply and his mop. He signal a bring it on as Marble was ready with his staff. They noth were waoting for one to attack, but the villain throw bubbling soap. Marble dodge the soaps from their bubble explosive cloud, but he notice the villain was gone.

"Alright then Mr. Clean, I'll await you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Capture

The citizens clap their hands together around the group of heroes standing in front of them. The villains manage to escape, but they were glad they have not taken anything from them. Birthday Girl looks around her feet seeing the citizens cheering for her. She smiles in glee before she starts to shrink down to her normal form. Wordgirl, Marble, and Captain Huggyface gather around Eileen to comfort her.

"You're one of us now," said Wordgirl. "They are happy for you because you did a good deed."

Eileen begins to cry tears, which made the hero concern for the little girl, but she was smiling and hugs herself.

"This... This is how being good feels. I like this feeling," she whispers. "Can we just go home?"

Wordgirl and captain Huggyface nods and they hug the little girl and fly away. Marble watch the sky seeing the trio leaving beforer he was shocked to be left behind.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" he shouted watch9ing them going away.

He looks around seeing the citizens' eyes on him. He chuckled before he begins to toss many invite letters.

"I hope you come to the birthday party!" he shouted before he used the grappling hook and move away from Fair City.

The citizens look at the invite letter seeing many glitter and Birthday Girl picture on the middle. Marble begin to swing around with his grappling hook through many tall buildings. He then landed on a roof of a building marble then begins to look around the city and seeing the police officers pushing the large cake in a black truck. He smile seeing the police officers actually making a large chocolate cake and he begin to swing around the city again with his grappling hook. Max then descend down to an alleyway and was about to remove his mask when he heard something behind him. He reaches for his staff and was ready to combat. He looks around very aware of his surroundings seeing nothing but little garbage around the alley.

"Well look what we have here."

That voice, Max heard it before. He turns around to see Victoria Best with her pink flute. Max look behind him to see a gorilla with a little costume. It grabs him on the shoulder to hold him in place which made him drop the staff. He tries to reach for one item in his belt, but the gorilla flips him upside down and begins to shake him. Max watch as his items were beginning to fall to the ground and he start to feel dizzy. The gorilla stop shaking him and place him right side up and wrap its arms around Max in a hold. He tries to get out, but he wasn't strong enough to get out of it.

"I was looking for you Marble. I wanted your help for something important. Something very important that would help my reputation," said Victoria who walks close to Max. "I need you to be my representative for my birthday party. I want to beat my competition."

"W-Well Miss Victoria, this seems to be a great opportunity to be your representative, but this seem a bit forceful," said max as he was beginning to sweat on his mask. "This isn't fair."

"Fair? When you are in the Best family there is no fairness and you have to get what you want in anyway," she spoke with anger as she holds her flute hardly. "But, you have the most attention that outmatches Wordgirl's. This is why I need you for my party, or..."

She begins to reach for his mask and touch it.

"I can expose you and make many villains find you and make them get what every revenge they are currently holding against you for what you have done to them. I know you wouldn't want that, would you."

Max look down to take his time to think about it. He knows that this seems bad knowing he was going to Birthday Girl's party and he wants her to have the best time of her life. Knowing where he was at, he faces her with a glare.

"I'm sorry, but I promise someone to help them for their birthday party. And that someone is Eileen."

Victoria begins to chuckle before she place her flute on her mouth begin to blow in her instrument. Max tried to swing his head and body around to get out of the gorilla's hold. The music enters his ears and he begins to go on a trance. She stops playing her flute and tap her gorilla to release him. Max slowly stands on his feet and faces her with no emotion.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the trance hero with Victoria smiling with happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Birthday Parties Pt. 1

Eileen was very happy. Because of her good deed as Birthday Girl, many people from school and the city decide to come. As of now she sees her guest coming in and either enjoying the meals she, Wordgirl and Violet made or taking their seats and having pleasant conversations. She feels so satisfy to have people come to her birthday parties for the first time. It has been awhile that anyone has come to her birthday party, and now she was experiencing a fulfill dream.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," Violet points out while was wearing a black beanie and a white set of jeans and long sleeve shirt.

"I know right. I'm so happy!" said Birthday Girl hoping up and down in glee. "I can't wait to start this birthday party! I just need to wait for Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, and Marble to start it."

Becky and Bob watched as they see the party has a great amount of people coming in. She looks around to see classmates, peers, some parents, and so on. She turns around to see the police officers bringing in a large pink box that stand's eight feet and bringing behind the party. She continued to look around to see Scoops taking photos with the guests. She was happy to see her friend, so she decides to head to him. She was going to approach the school's journalist until she bumped to someone.

"Oh, I'm so-"

Becky and Bob was surprise to see someone expected.

"I would expect you to do something like this," said Tobey while wearing a blue suit and his hair combed back. "Now I will accept your apologize to save your babbling."

"No worries Tobey," Becky continues with a nerve struck. "I wouldn't expect you to come here, unless you wanted to see ~a certain someone~."

"Oh Becky, you think your tease of my crush towards Wordgirl would embarrass me," Tobey refers with grin. "Well, I'm not and I came here because my mother made me to. She thought I could behave myself if I come here."

Becky and Bob hold their laughter, much to Tobey's displease.

"Not only that, but I wanted to meet this new hero named Marble."

"Why, are you afraid he and Wordgirl are getting too closed," Becky teased more with Bob giggling.

"No! I just want to know my new opponent that might get in my way of my brilliant villain ways. Now if you excuse me, I will go away and enjoy myself with this kitten party."

Tobey walked away with dignity and Becky shook her head. She still can't believe a smart person like him would never know she is Wordgirl, and the irony would be hilarious. He might be in shock or in disgusted knowing the one person he had a crush on was the one person he despise

"Excused me young lady, I need you to help me."

Becky turns around to see a brown elder man with glasses. The man is wearing a green button shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots with a cane in his hands. He has gray hair and some wrinkles on his face.

"Have you seen my grandson, he told me he was going to this birthday party," the old man explained.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I haven't seen him around," Becky replies.

"Okay, thank you for telling me that," said the old man with a pleasant voice. 'I just hope he's doing okay."

The old man walks away to the crowd. Becky and Bob never met this elder man before. Maybe he was a new citizen just like max. Speaking of Max, where is he? He said he would be here. Becky and Bob look around to still see no sign of him. However, she saw Scoops with her family as he and her family was having a nice conservation. She sighs as she and bob head over to her family. She hopes Max can come to start this party.

* * *

At Victoria Best's mansion, she sees many of her peers and their parents lining up in front of her house. She was smiling in delight seeing people came over due to her announcements on social media.

 _Hello Fair City, I'm Victoria best and if you guys come to my birthday party, then I have a special guest with me. He is the new hero of Fair City: Marble. He decided to come to this better birthday party to greet all of you and to entertain us. So come over to my birthday party and you will not be disappointed from the best birthday party you'll ever experience._

She looks at herself in the mirror wearing a purple glittered dress that sparkles. She then turns around to see her gorilla pet holding Marble up in the air. She snaps her fingers to make the gorilla place marble back to his feet and she look around the hero.

"My, my, I would never think a handsome like you would come to my party. What would you say?" asked Victoria Best.

"I'm delighted," said Marble still in a trance.

"Oh thank you noble hero," she said with a blush. "You have caught the eye of everyone in Fair City. That includes your best friend speaking with you."

Victoria places her hand on Marble's cheeks. She stares at the mask and brought her hands to touch it. It felt plastic and look stuck in his face.

"I wonder who you are under this mask." Victoria asked as she starts to slowly lift up his mask.

As she was almost done removing it, she looks at the watch and smile.

"Come my superhero, I need you to see my set up."

Victoria walk through her mansion of a house to show her party set up. She look around seeing her many butlers lining up with varieties sweets and drinks and the decoration of the party was mostly purple confetti and purple straps around the house. Trance Marble was in awe with the gorilla sidekick clapping in support.

"Thank you! Now listen up butlers, I need you to be at your best! Bring your A-game to make this the best birthday party ever! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted the butlers like if they were in the marines.

"Good, now prepare for your duty!"

As she was about to begin, she turn back to see two butlers taking a selfie picture with Marble.

"What are you two doing!" she shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, but we are a huge fan of Marble," butler #1 explained.

"Yeah, and we wanted to post it online," butler #2 continued.

Victoria thought about their action before she respond, "Okay then, but put that he will appear on my birthday party!"

The butlers sigh in relief and post their pictures to the Internet. Victoria then snaps her fingers to make every butler on their positions to greet and take care of the guests of her birthday party. She then approaches the trance marble and she his head.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough who is under the mask. Maybe I'll make you wear something better since I think you'll look much better than what you have right now. In fact..."

She pulls her flute and begins to play it. The musical notes move around Marble and guide him back upstairs. She smiles seeing the hero as her little pet. Maybe she'll make do everything she wants forever.

"Alright now, this party will now begin!"

"Now the battle of the birthday party has started," announced the narrator. "What will happen to Marble, who will go to which partied, and who else would like to see which cake is better? Well find out on the next chapter of this fanfic."


End file.
